Andrew and Pam
by McShizzelPJOfan23
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth switched positions? To Andrew and Pam. Will it be worst or better? Disclaimer : I wish I was Rick Riordan but sadly I'm not. But I was him for Halloween!(JK) Picture by Viria. Sequel is out! Read this story first pls!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! new Story! This would only get updates every Friday and Sunday.**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

"Andrew!" I yelled running for him.

"Can't catch me WaterGirl. Hehe"

"I'm so going to get you!"

I finally caught up to him and tackled him.

"Haha you are cute when your mad."

"Shut up Wise Brain."

I started hitting him in the arm.

"Pam chill out, your punches hurt."

Andrew pulled me into a hug. "Stop Andrew! Agghhhhhh!"

"Haha I love you."

He finally let me go. "So what do you want Pammy?"

"I just wanted to see you, and don't call me Pammy."

"So you miss me?"

Andrew was at San Francisco for a month.

"Yes..."

"Sorry WaterGirl I gotta go do a cabin check."

He kissed me and went to the big house.

* * *

 **So liked the new story? I hope you do. can we get lots a reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1 He's gone

**Sorry it's the first chapter but... This is going to be a sad chapter. Still Pam POV**

* * *

I went to the Athena cabin to check on Andrew.

I saw him packing his stuff like he's going on a secret or private quest.

I then finally said something "What are you doing Wise Brain?"

"I'm um...uh...im packing."

"Why are you packing?"

"Gotta go somewhere,"

"Where?"

"San Francisco...I'm sorry Pam I gotta go again."

I started crying "Again! Andrew you know I hate it!"

"I'm sorry Pam,"

"All you can say is sorry! This is the 3rd time! How long you have to stay?"

"A year.."

I started sobbing really hard. Then Andrew pulled me into a hug.

"Pam I promise you that I'll be back by Senior year and I won't leave you again."

I didn't say anything. I just kept sobbing on Andrews chest. I felt mad,sad, and heartbroken at the same time.

Andrew let go of me and said "I have to go Pam I'm really sorry. I will text you on my Monster-Free iPhone that Leo made me."

He left the cabin. He just left me again. He's gone...

* * *

 **So that was a sad chapter I told you. My next chapter will be on Friday but I might just make this a every day update thing.-PJOfan23**


	3. Chapter 2 Im sorry

**We Finally get to Andrews POV, we are gonna get lots of drama so Hang On!**

* * *

 _Andrew POV_

I felt really bad leaving Pam like that, again. She problaly hates me now.

As I get in the plane, I went to the bathroom and did a Iris Message.

I said "Pam Jackson, Camp Half-Blood,"It showed Pam sobbing on her bed.

Then she saw me.

She said sobbing "Why are you here!"

"Just saying sorry..."

"Sorry? I hate you! You always leave me to cry! Go away and never comeback!"

Then the Iris message ended. She hates me now. I failed her.

Sorry won't be enough to get her back.

I got out of the bathroom and sat on my chair.

 _18 hours later_

We finally made it to our destinations

I had to take a rental car to get to our house in San Francisco.

I knocked on the door. My dad opened.

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey,"

"Something wrong Andy?"

"No. Nothing." I lied.

"Oh well then! Get in!"

I changed and crashed on my bed.

* * *

 **Well there's your chapter hope you like it! I might not have another date in 2-3 days due to me being busy but I will update!**


	4. Chapter 3 Months later

**Guys I guess we do get a update today. This is a Pam Chapter so you can see how sad and mad she is about Andrew also this is 6months later were** _Andrew_ **returns for Pam and Senior Year in Goode.**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

I woke up to another day. Another day without Andrew of course.

I hate him, I never want to see him again.

Today was the first day of school, so I just walked there.

Piper and Hazel was waiting for me

"Hey Pammy!" Piper said.

"Hey Pipes!" I said excitedly.

"Lets get to class!"

Of course our first class is Greek, my step-dad or Paul is the teacher.

"Hey Ladies take a seat."

I went to my new assigned seat and sat down.

 _Andrew POV_

Well I got back to Goode for Senior Year. My new locker is by Pams new locker which was a coincidence.

Pam went to her locker and opened it.

I went over to her and said "Hey Pam.."

She suddenly looked at me then she did something she never did before.

She punched me hard.

Then yelled "DID I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

There was tears running through her eyes.

I tried to hug her but she just pushed me away.

She muttered "Go away, please."

I went away and avoided her for the whole day.

After school, I drove home and told my dad, I was going to Pam's House.

I knocked on the door and Sally opened "Hey Andrew! Long Time!" She hugged and squeezed hard.

"Pam is upstairs honey."

.I went upstairs and opened the door to her bedroom.

I saw her crying on her bed.

I said "Hi Pam..Sorry about earlier."

She didn't answer.

I sat on her bed by her.

She finally said abruptly "Why did you leave me."

"I had to go with my dad again. Im sorry it wasn't my idea."

"Ok"

She sat up and our eyes locked.

She hugged me hard. "I miss you. Don't leave me again please."

"I won't I promise"

She finally let go and I kissed her.

She kissed back. Then I let go.

I finally decided to leave. "Pam I have to go, see you at school."

* * *

 **There you go! This is a long hard worked chapter just for you guys! Im hoping to update my other story The Third War tommorow and Update this Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 4 Were getting back slowly

**I decided to delete the Third War because i dont think i can focus on two stories but i will recover it later when I finish this story. This Story will get to at least 20-25 chapters! This chapter will be a good one. HOPEFULLY!**

* * *

 _Andrew POV_

We were getting back together...slowly. We don't avoid eachother anymore.

I have to tutor Pam because of her dyslexia.

After school I drove to her house.

I knocked on the door and Pam opened.

"Hi Wise Brain!"

Then she hit me in the arm. "Let's go upstairs."

We ran upstairs and we started tutoring.

"Ok let's start with reading this book."

I gave her a Harry Potter book. "Andrew, I can't do it."

"Yes you can! Just keep trying and you will get it."

"Okay, I hope so."

We finished tutoring.

"Hey Pam you want me spend the night? It's a Friday after all."

"Sure why not?"

I saw her have a big smile on her face.

I stepped in and kiss her.

"Your beautiful when you smile."

She blushed.

"I guess this is going to be a fun night?"

"Ya I guess so." I laughed.

"I'm tired Andrew." She yawned.

"Then why don't you take a nap WaterGirl?"

"Okay, please don't leave."

"I won't I promise." Then I kissed her softly.

She smiled and went to a nap.

I went downstairs and went on my Monster-Free iPhone.

I texted Jason:

Jason- What ya doing?

Me- Spending the night at Pam's house

Jason- Okay

Me- What are you doing?

Jason- Just hanging at my house.

Me-Kk GTG

Then I stopped texting. I went to check on Pam.

She woke up.

"Yay, I'm now energized!"

"mmmhmmm"

It was a fun sleepover.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter I would reccomend you to follow or favorite this story!**

 **We finally got to 1,000 words! The one-shot story The End Of A Hero will be coming soon! In the next chapter I will give a sneak peak at the end!- PJOfan23**


	6. Chapter 5 Monsters attack

**Hey this is a morning update and about the links. That just means I'm updating so don't worry they will turn from links to chapters in about 30min-1hr**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

The sleepover was really fun. The next day I heard yelling outside.

Then I realized Andrew was fighting a monster.

I took out Riptide out of my pocket and went outside.

When I saw a big Minotaur and a Injured Andrew.

I went for a surprise attack and killed the Minotaur.

Then I grabbed Andrew and dragged him inside.

I said "Andrew"

He didn't answer.

"Andrew!"

I was getting really worried so I called Thalia and Jason and they came as quickly as they can.

"Where's WiseHead?"

"Over there."

They went over to him.

Jason said "Wow he is badly injured."

Thalia gave Andrew ambrosia. It healed the scratches on his head but there's still a gash on his arm and a big cut on his leg.

"I'll take time just let him rest."

I hugged Thalia and Jason and they left.

I sat by him and her him mumbling words.

I kept hearing him say my name and I started sobbing.

I whispered "Please wake up Andrew."

Then he suddenly woke up and yelled in agony.

"Where am I?"

"Andrew what happened?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! The next chapter would be sad and I hope I can get those reviews going!- PJOfan23**


	7. Chapter 6 The Lost Memory

**Hey Guys Sorry for the late afternoon update but This is going to be about Andrews new lost memory from the last chapter. Also I am trying to get a image to upload that I now have but it isn't working. I'm trying to get help from friends but still something is wrong. I'm doing this on my IPad so anyone help?**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pam!"

"Okay am I suppose to know you?"

"Yes!" I started to cry.

I called Thalia and she came again.

"WiseHead got amnesia huh?"

I nodded.

Don't worry we have to go to camp so we can tell Chiron.

Thalia drove her car to camp and she grabbed Andrew's arm and rushed to Chiron. I told Chiron on what happened.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know if we can fix this. Thalia you should give him a tour of the camp, maybe he can regain his memory."

I started sobbing.

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Pam. We will get his memory back somehow."

I went to my cabin and cried on my bed.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

I opened and I was surprised. It was Andrew.

"Hey Pam. Just saying sorry and I feel...that we have kind of a connection."

"You forgot tho." I mumbled

Then Andrew hugged me. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Hey Pam."

"I guess you got your memory back Wise Brain." And he let go.

"Sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"Letting you get through the pain for the last month and year."

"I forgive you."

Then Chiron came and said "You two, we have a quest."

* * *

 **There's your chapter update might not come again in a week or so but maybe I can update tommorow it depends but happy reading! Also I released the End Of The Hero. Check it out!- PJOfan23**


	8. Chapter 7 Quest Time!

**Hey guys! We do get a update today and I hope you like this one! This Chapter will hopefully give us 2,000 words(I think it's guaranteed since we are sitting at 1,912 words!) And can we have a vote on the next story?:**

 **1\. Andrew and Pam go into Percy and Annabeth's world**

 **2\. The Return(Coming June/July depends if you vote for another)**

 **3\. Percy Jackson and The Olympians! Annabeth Edition!**

 **Winning vote will win! Pls review! The Story will come June 5th!**

* * *

 _Andrew POV_

"A quest?"

"Yes a quest Andrew, I guess you have got your memory back?"

"Yes!" I squeezed Pam's hand.

"The quest is to save a demigod named Mark Matthews. He is in Florida and in a school called Miami High,"

"What a coincidence," Pam says reluctantly.

"You will leave tommorow,"

I kissed Pam. "Don't worry this would be easy!"

"Miami! Wise Brain! How are we going to get to Miami!"

"You should see what I got before I lost my memory! Plus it's Fall Break!"

I went to my new chariot. Then she said,"ANDY! Where did you get this!"

"The Hephaestus Cabin got me it."

"Get On!" I said.

She gets in and yells as we get into the sky. She has a major fear of the sky because she is scared of Zeus striking lightning at her. But I flew it around the clouds.

She said "Stop Andrew! Please!"

She started having tears so I decided to land. I grabbed her and said "Sorry,"

We had to get a good sleep for the quest tommorow so we decided to go to sleep early.

I muttered to my self "Good Night to me!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short story, I'm very tired so I settled for this but I will be making a long chapter tommorow.- PJOfan23**


	9. Author Note

**Hey Guys! I'm going to tell you that there might not have any updates till Sunday because I will be very busy but if I do have time(Like 30minutes or a hour) I will update and for Sunday we will have a double update.**


	10. Chapter 8 Were In For The Long Ride

**HEY GUYS IM BACK! We will do a double update today and tomorrow so we can catch up on Andrew and Pam plus this chapter will be a longer one than usual! Have Fun Reading!**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

I woke up suddenly and quickly went to change. Andrew told me before we went to our cabins "When you get up and change, meet me at Half-Blood Hill."

I packed up some ambrosia and nectar and some change of clothes then I went to" Half-Blood Hill when I saw Andrew already there with his chariot.

"Hey WaterGirl!" Then went up to me and bear hugged me.

"Ow! Too hard!"

He let go and said "Sorry, ok you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok get on!"

I got on then Andrew went on and we flew up fast! I was always scared of the sky because I think Zeus would lightning strike me, but for the first 5 minutes it went really well so I started to relax.

 _Andrew POV_

I knew this was going to be about a 6-8 hour ride but I made sure I would stay awake. I felt a head hit my shoulder and realize that Pam fell asleep.

I flew by some storm clouds and we got rained on but I didn't stop.

How long was I driving this chariot? I didn't know how long but I knew it was between 1 and 2 hours. Pam was still napping after all this time. We passed by what looked like the Appalachian Mountains.

Then Pam abruptly woke up "Where are we?"

"I think we are close to Maryland."

"Okay, seems like you are doing good staying awake."

"It's not really that hard." I said

"Haha,"

We stopped talking and we crept closer and closer to Maryland and eventually passed Washington D.C. I hope like I said this won't be a hard quest.

* * *

 **There you go my first update in like 12-13 days? Sorry about the wait but this won't be the first update today. Later there will be a Second Update later today!**

 **-PJOfan23**


	11. Chapter 9 The Suprise

**Sorry for lying for the lack of updates, I really hope to get back committed to this story! There will be lots of fighting in this chapter! And I will start trying to update daily so yea!**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

 _HOURS LATER!_

"Yes!" I said, we finally got to Miami!

Andrew moaned "Finally..."

I laughed punching him in the arm "Let's go Wise Brain!"

We started searching the city and finding schools. It took us almost 3 hours to find it. Luckily it was only 2:16 p.m. "C'mon Pam!" Andrew yelled. The principal came to us.

"Who are you?"

Andrew replied "We're one of the students of this school. I'm Andrew Chase and this is my girl- re friend Pam Jackson."

The principal abruptly said "Oh yes, Andrew and Pam you students are suppose to be in Mrs. Vergo's room for Social Studies!"

We walked to our "class" and I finally asked "How-"

"How did she notice us as students? Has Chiron told you how to control the Mist?"

"Um no..."

"Ok let's get to 'class'"

We got there and Mrs. Vergo said to us "Mr. Chase and Ms. Jackson, you are late."

"Sorry" we said at the same time. Then got to our empty seats. Then I saw that Mark was in front of me. He had sea green eyes(like me) and jet black hair(like me) I can also tell that he was a demigod because he wasn't focusing well in class.

We finally finished "class" and I saw My Wise Brain capture Mark and fighting emposai.

I went to get my sword Riptide, my celestial bronze sword that looks like a ballpoint pen.

We fought and Mark looked confused as we ran for the exit. "Who are you guys?" He said

"We'll talk about it later."

"Okay..." Looking confused.

We ran so fast that I think we ran 2 miles in 15 minutes flat which is really fast. We got in and started the chariot.

 _HOURS LATER!_

We got to Half-Blood Hill and started to get through the barrier then Mark let go of Andrew and Me. "I won't get through this so called 'barrier' until you tell me what is happening right now." Andrew explained how the gods...blah blah blah etc.

"Ok so I'm a son of a god or goddess?"

"Yes"

"Well my mom always says that my dad disappeared when I was born."

"That means your dad is a god."

"YESSS! Something good happens to my life for once!"

We went through the barrier, just in time for the bonfire. Mark sat by us Waiting for his blessing. Then a trident went on top of his head.

"ALL HAIL MARK MATTEWS, SON OF THE SEA GOD POSIEDON!"

I stand there shocked and many different feeling were in my head. _I have a brother._

* * *

 **So guys did you like the long update? Also I put that cliffhanger in the end just for some drama in the next chapter. This story will end in 2-3 weeks or maybe it will be longer!- PJOfan23**

 **P.S The Return will be coming soon and maybe a Percabeth story fan fic!**


	12. Chapter 10 Getting to know him

**Hey again, Percabeth story coming today. Ok let's get to the next chapter! BYEEEE**

* * *

 _Andrew POV_

Pam has a brother? I had mix feelings about this. I looked at her and we our eyes locked.

"You know having a brother is not that bad."

"But I barely know him. We just met him today! Correction 6hours ago!"

"Then get to know him tommorow."

Then Chiron said "Lights out campers!"

I saw Pam and Mark make there way to their cabin. Then I saw Piper walk up to me.

"You sure she will be Okay?

"Yea I hope..."

"Ok gotta get to my cabin see yea later."

I get to my bunk while my other half-brothers and sisters were sleeping. I stare at the ceiling, thinking.

 _Pam POV_

When me and Mark got to our cabin. He got the top bunk and I got the bottom.

He said "Night Night Sis"

"Okay bye"

I fell asleep soon after hoping to night get those demigod nightmares. I woke up to see Mark leaving for breakfast and Andrew waiting in front of the door. "Hey" I said as I open the door. "Hey" Andrew said back.

"Are you gonna get to know Mark more?"

"Yea"

"Ok you should now see you later."

I went to the Posiedon table with my satyr best friend, Grover and Mark.

Grover and Mark were having a conversation so I decided not to get in it. They talked the whole time until breakfast ended. I saw Mark at the beach so I went there.

"So, I think it's time to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?"

We had a long conversation and I got to know how his life went and that he always saw monsters but he thought he was dillusinal.

I then said "Wow it must been hard for you."

"Yea, but I love it here."

"Ok I got to go."

I saw Nico, Andrew, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were by the big house having a conversation. Then I realized that they were talking about me.

* * *

 **Well here is our daily update. I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll update later it depends. But Percabeth story will be up soon!- PJOfan23**


	13. Chapter 11 Good Bye Pam

**THAT CLIFFHANGER THO! Very big drama show for this chapter. BTW In the story the date is November 23, 2014(I guess) Sunday and something happened in the end of the last chapter. You will find out on this chapter! Also, THX for 1500 views(Not a lot I know you may think I'm overreacting) and we are almost to 5 reviews! SHOUT OUT to SilverHuntresses,LifeIsGame,Liveyourlife60, and MrNiceGuy27 for the support on this story! OK LETS GET TO THE CHAPTER BYE!**

* * *

 _They were talking about me.- Pam_

 _Andrew POV_

Oh my gods. My Dad texted me that I was moving to San Francisco to live there. Pam would be heartbroken. So I gathered up with the others(excluding Pam).

"Wow, Pam will be heartbroken." said Piper.

Hazel replied "Are we going to tell her? Andy, you have to tell her no matter what happens."

"Yeah, It sucks. I don't wanna leave her, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Dude, it will be okay. We will all miss you anyway." Jason said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Ya, it's like me and Calypso." said Leo abruptly. Calypso was a immortal daughter of Atlas that lives in a island, Oygia, in the middle of no where.

"Thats different, Leo." I replied.

Then Nico said "Look, Pam is spying on us."

She walked up to us. "No where just talking about -er- My upcoming birthday in two weeks." Lied Piper even though her birthday is in two weeks. I was leaving after school tommorow.

"Okay. So what are your plans?"

 _The Next Day Still Andrew POV_

I decided not to tell Pam. I just went on with the day of school.

 _Pam POV_

After school, I went to my step-dad's room.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi Pam?"

"Um...I just wanted to know what you were talking about with Andrew."

"Oh about he was moving to San Francisco for the rest of senior year and college."

Oh my god. Andrew is moving today. I quickly ran to his house and knocked on the door.

Mr. Chase opened "Hey Pammy! You here to say goodbye to Andrew?"

"Yes!"

"He is upstairs."

I drove upstairs to his room. And Opened the door.

"Andrew! Why you didn't tell me!" I was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!"

"So your just going to leave me, forever." I whispered

"Yes pretty much, are you going to miss me?"

"No"

Andrew looked shocked.

"...Why.."

"I HATE YOU! You hurt me too much. I can't stand it anymore! You leave me again! Why am I suppose to miss you!"

"Maybe goodbye is not goodbye."

"Ok have a good life."

"Pam..."

"No, don't apologize." Tears fell down my face.

"Pam, I love you, I never ment hurt you. I swear on the River of Styx, I will comeback no matter if we don't have a relationship, I want to see you again."

"Have a good life," I repeated and left the room and opened the door and ran to my house. It was good bye for real.

* * *

 **There you go! This is not the final chapter. Remember Andrew swore to the Rover of Styx that he will comeback. Thx for this chapter and the End is near! Thank you for staying in for the ride! But the story is long from over.- PJOfan23**


	14. Chapter 12 Life In SF

**YAY 5 REVIEWS!(THX to SilverHuntresses LOL) This chapter begins a week after the BIG DRAMA SHOW happened when Andrew Left like FR㈷7(EMOJI!)** **Also do you guys and girls want me to do a sequel? PM me or review this story. Guys my new story The Return is out but is on HIATUS bc I have to finish this story first(Which is like 5 chapters from now) Wow I'm Rambling. Ok let's get to de chapto!**

* * *

 _Andrew POV_

Today was my first day of school in San Francisco. The School Name was Yancy High School. I really miss my friends and Pam even more. But I have to get a new start here and get new friends. I met a girl named Reyna. She was pretty nice and we have like 6 classes together.

After school, I went to Iris Message The Pack(Also known as THE7)

Hazel was the first to notice "Hey Andrew! How's it going in SF?"

"Pretty good"

Then Piper said "You got any new friends?"

"Yes, one , her name is Reyna."

"Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano?" Asked Jason.

"How did you know?"

"Just remembered that we used to be best friends at Camp Jupiter." **(Andrew doesn't know about Reyna bc the group never really told him about her so)**

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Got to go guys."

"Bye!" They said all together.

I really wanted to Iris Message Pam but part of me said no. Later I called Sally and she said Pam wouldn't eat, talk, or get some sleep.

"She is that bad of a condition?" I said

"Yes, Andy I think you didn't hurt her."

"But I did hurt her. I never ment to do it."

"No, I mean you broke her."

I was shocked. Then I realized that I did, the way she is acting proves it and I can't deny it.

"I have to go check on Pam. Bye Andy, Have a great time in San Fran!"

She ended the call. I broke her? I had to go back. Then my dad opened the door to my room.

"Heh Andy! Just wanted to say. Do you want to go back to NY from Dec. 24 -January 3rd?"

"YES!"

* * *

 **Ok guys another CLIFFY! Can we get 7 reviews by TMW? I hope so! But see ya tmw?- PJOfan23**


	15. Chapter 13 Christmas Eve Suprise?

**Hey guys! Welcome to the annual Daily Update lol. Also I finally know how to get photos in for fanfiction on my iPad. This Chapter will be skipped to Christmas Eve. It's so sad to see Pam at a such bad condition. OK LETS GET TO THE CHAPTO!**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

Today, I finally get out of my room. I'm desperate to stop thinking about Andrew and just enjoy the holidays.

My mom walked up to me. "Yay! Pam you finally got out of your room!"

"Hooray." I said reluctantly.

"I made you blue cookies!"

"BLUE COOKIES!" I said excitedly and started munching the blue cookie goodness.

"Aw there gone." I said sadly.

"I'll make you more honey."

"Ok! Thanks."

Then someone knocked on the door.

 _Andrew POV_

Its been a day since I got back to New York and I decided to pay a visit to Pam and Sally.

I later got to there house and quickly knocked on the door. And Pam opened.

"Hi Pa-" I couldn't finish when she just ran crying all the way up to her room. I followed her all the way up.

I knocked on her door and I heard a "GO AWAY!"

"Can I please get in?"

"NO GO AWAY WISE BRAIN!"

"Okay if that's what you want!" I said sarcastically. I walked down the stairs.

I greeted Sally. "Hi Sally! Long Time!"

She ran to hug me. "Hi Andy you grown!"

"Ya like 2 inches pretty much."

"That's a lot!"

After a short conversation, Sally gave me the key to Pam's room. And I went to open the room. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said sobbing.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked curiously.

"I've been so mean to you Andrew."

"No you haven't, I have been mean to you. I've left you 4 times Pam. I don't like it, I have broke your heart beyond repair. I just want to make you happy." Then I went in to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Thanks but no thanks."

I laughed. "I'll be down stairs if you need me."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I don't really like the end. I decided to make a sequel soon and it will be called Andrew and Pam meets Percabeth. If you are missing chapters PLS FOLLOW OR FAVORITE! Bye!- PJOfan23**


	16. Chapter 14 The Gifts and The Jokes

**IM SORRY GUYS! This will be the 2nd to last chapter. When I make the Epilogue, It won't be when they have kids and stuff. It will be when they continue on with senior year. THEN THE SEQUEL COMES IN! Thank you for all the people who has been in the ride with me and I hope to see you later!**

* * *

 _Pam POV_

After the little suprise yesterday, I should be ready for Christmas today. I quickly woke up and opened the door and I saw all my friends say "SUPRISE!"

"Guys it's not my birthday."

Piper and Hazel laughed while Andrew,Jason,Frank,Thalia, and Nico just stared at me.

Then Andrew said "But it's Christmas, Water Girl! You should be happy."

"I guess I am then?" And they all laughed.

"TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Yelled Leo.

We all started gathering our presents. My first one was from Leo(oh no) and it was a picture of him and on the top it says Leo McShizzel Valdez.

Then I yelled "LEOO!"

"What don't like your present?"

"I'm going to strangle you when we're done."

My next present was from my dad Posiedon. It was a new shield. It was a celestial bronze shield named i Megàli also known in English The Great.

Then I heard Andrew said "PIPER!"

She laughed. "Don't like mine?"

"I already read this book."

"I didn't know but you can return it the recipt is in there."

My next present was from Andrew and I was surprised and it was a...

* * *

 **That CLIFFY! Sorry for the short chapter I'm tired but THX FOR 10 REVIEWS and 1600 VIEWS! Tommorow will be the reveal of the gift Andrew gave her and will also be the final chapter. Then the sequel will start! I hope you guys will like it!**

 **BYEEE- PJOfan23**


	17. Chapter 15 The Finale

**Ok guys. The Last Chapter. I just wanted to say thx. Um this is so hard to finish this story. BUT THE GOOD THING IS THAT THE SEQUEL WILL BE ON TMW! 2000 views! We gained 400 yesterday! Did you guys love/ or like this story? Pls review and I will see you with this happy(OR NOT, don't wanna do any spoilers) ever after and will continue to the next adventure of the Andrew and Pam series(Yes it's a series now.)Ok let's get on with this;( BYEeeeeee.**

* * *

 _The next was Andrew's gift and it was a... - Pam_

 _Pam POV Till the end._

A small box and a note.

"Read the note first" said Andrew who was staring at me.

"READ IT!" chanting the others.

"Ok I'll read it!" I yelled

And I read:

 _Dear Water Girl,_

 _I know this is suppose to be a Christmas gift._

 _But I also want this to be a apology note._

 _Im sorry for leaving you. I know deep inside you would say 'you don't have to be sorry'_

 _I have to. I let you down. So I hope you would accept my gift and I hope we can start over again._

 _My dad said I can stay here and I don't have to move there anymore. So we have lots of time to start over again. OPEN THE BOX!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Wise Brain_

"So do I open the box now?"

"YESSS!" They all said including Andrew.

I opened the box and it was a necklace with a P(like for Pam..I guess)

"I love it"

"Like for real?" Piper said.

"Yes I do."

"We just wanted to ask if we all spent the night today just us."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"Ok I'm going to get my sleepover stuff."

"Me too." They all said and walked out of the door. All accept Andrew.

"Um why are you not leaving?"

"Because. I have my stuff already" I laughed.

I guess we can start over again.

* * *

 **Its over.*sad face*Did you like it? The sequel we be up in no time. Also Return won't be updated till Andrew and Pam series is finished. Sequel: Andrew and Pam: Percabeth dimension. Now it's time to end the story that I loved writing about.**

 **P.S like my new name MCShizzelPJOfan23? Or you want me to change it back?**

 **MCshzzielPJOfan23**


End file.
